Alliance to Restore the Republic
| Afbeelding = 250px | type = Verzetsbeweging | grondslag = Declaration of Rebellion | grondwet =Alliance Charter | staatshoofd =Chief of State | regeringshoofd =Chief of State | legerleiding =Alliance Commander-in-Chief | uitvoerende =Chief of State | wetgevende =Advisory Council | rechterlijke = | hoofdstad = | taal =Galactic Basic Standard | munt =Alliance Credit | religie = | feestdag =Galactic Union Day | oprichting =Tussen 19 BBY en 2 BBY | uiteenvalling =4 ABY | reorganisatie =5 ABY | heroprichting = | voorganger = | opvolger =New Republic | era = }} thumb|250px|Bail Organa & Mon Mothma De Rebel Alliance was een verzetsbeweging die zich afzette tegen het Galactic Empire. Ze was opgericht door Senators als Bail Organa en Mon Mothma. Zij begonnen reeds op het einde van de Clone Wars zich effectief te verzetten tegen het bewind van Palpatine. De officiële start van de Rebel Alliance werd ingezet door de Corellian Treaty. Ten tijde van deze ondertekening, was het Galactic Empire aan het bewind. Langzaamaan groeide het verzet en werd de Alliance een volwaardige organisatie. Jammer genoeg stierf Bail Organa toen Alderaan werd opgeblazen door de Death Star I, maar dankzij de plannen die zijn pleegdochter Leia Organa had bemachtigd, kon de Alliance later de Death Star I opblazen. Dit was de eerste grote overwinning op het Empire. Na de nederlaag tijdens de Battle of Hoth hergroepeerde de Alliance zich in 4 ABY nabij Sullust, om het Empire de definitieve nederlaag toe te brengen tijdens de Battle of Endor. Geschiedenis Beginjaren Oorsprong De oorsprong van de Rebel Alliance lag bij Senators Bail Organa en Mon Mothma die tijdens de Clone Wars begonnen in te zien dat Palpatine onvatbaar was voor bepaalde gedachten en diplomatieke oplossingen. Het groeiend aantal wetten, die onder andere locale Governors meer vrijheden gaf, noopte het duo tot het inroepen van een geheime vergadering onder een groep Senators die de Galactic Republic trouw bleven. De Delegation of 2000 vergaderde enkele malen op uitnodiging van Bail Organa en Padmé Amidala en resulteerde uiteindelijk in de Petition of 2000 waarin hun grieven officieel werden overhandigd aan Palpatine. Palpatine had echter andere varkentjes te wassen en negeerde deze petitie. Toen hij niet lang daarna het Galactic Empire uitriep, moesten Bail Organa en Mon Mothma toezien dat hun grootste vrees werkelijkheid was geworden. Talloze bevriende Senators werden opgepakt in de weken na de oprichting van de New Order. Gewapend verzet Niet iedereen was tevreden met Palpatines New Order. Waar de Stormtroopers kwamen, stuitten ze geregeld op gewapend verzet. De anti-alienpolitiek van Palpatine verbaasde talloze species. Het gewapend verzet kwam van kleine, onafhankelijke verzetsbewegingen die naargelang hun mogelijkheden probeerden om het Empire het zo moeilijk mogelijk te maken. Verschillende Imperial Officers zoals Crix Madine, veteranen uit de Clone Wars zoals Jan Dodonna, verlieten het corps en trokken zich terug omdat ze niet langer deel wensten uit te maken van het Galactic Empire. Ghorman Massacre In 18 BBY coördineerde Wilhuff Tarkin het Ghorman Massacre waar talloze betogers werden gedood op Ghorman tijdens een betoging tegen nieuwe belastingen. Deze wreedheid zorgde opnieuw voor een gezamenlijke interesse om het Empire te bestrijden. Cantham House Bail Organa en Mon Mothma knoopten nieuwe gesprekken aan in Cantham House op Coruscant. Met Garm Bel Iblis van Corellia vonden ze een nieuwe bondgenoot in hun verzet. Organa verzette zich achter de schermen hoeveel hij kon tegen het Galactic Empire als Viceroy van Alderaan maar moest uiteraard ook ervoor zorgen dat zijn volk niet bestraft zou worden. Na deze meetings begonnen Bail Organa en Mon Mothma te werken naar een concrete organisatie om het Empire te bekampen. Galen Marek Ondertussen hadden Darth Sidious en Darth Vader het plan gesmeed om Galen Marek te gebruiken om de rebellen uit hun tent te lokken. Marek verzamelde een aantal prominente figuren uit de opstand, zijnde Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis en Rahm Kota. Darth Sidious lokte ze echter in een valstrik op Corellia maar Marek zorgde ervoor dat ze werden gered. In deze strijd tegen zijn voormalige meester en tegen Darth Sidious offerde Marek zichzelf op. Als eerbetoon voor Marek, besloot Bail Organa om het insigne van Mareks familie te gebruiken als embleem voor de Rebel Alliance. Corellian Treaty Jaren van ongeorganiseerd verzet gingen voorbij totdat in 2 BBY de Corellian Treaty werd ondertekend als officieel startpunt van de Alliance to Restore the Republic. Bail Organa, Mon Mothma en Garm Bel Iblis vormden kort na de ondertekening van het verdrag de Declaration of Rebellion. Bel Iblis kon zich echter niet helemaal vinden in het gedrag van Mon Mothma en verliet de pas gevormde Alliantie. De Rebel Alliance was echter een officieel feit, al was de organisatie nog lang niet klaar om de strijd aan te gaan met het Galactic Empire. Groei van de Alliance thumb|250px|X-Wing Starfighter Nu de Rebel Alliance officieel was, begonnen meer en meer manschappen zich aan te sluiten. Zo werd Jan Dodonna gered van de executie en binnengehaald als één van de leiders van Alliance Command. Andere leiders in de beginperiode waren Vanden Willard, Bob Hudsol en Evram Lajaie. Een grote troef haalde de Rebel Alliance binnen toen ingenieurs van Incom Corporation die hen tijdens de Battle of Fresia de plannen bezorgden van een nieuwe starfighter genaamd X-Wing Starfighter. De Alliance organiseerde zich in kleine aanvallen op konvooien van het Empire om zo aan nieuwe schepen, wapens en materiaal te geraken. Eén van de eerste basissen van de Alliance werd gebouwd op Dantooine. Verschillende species, waaronder de Mon Calamari, hoorden van de oprichting van de Alliance, maar zij hielden nog de boot af uit vrees voor het Galactic Empire om de Alliance officieel te ondersteunen. Op Alderaan heerste er een vreedzaam verzet tegen het Galactic Empire dat stilaan een doorn in het oog werd van Palpatine. Hij wist van dit verzet, maar omdat er geen officiële bewijzen waren zoals veldslagen of aanvallen kon hij niet meteen ingrijpen aangezien Alderaan nog steeds werd beschouwd als een icoon uit de Galactic Republic. Civil War Eerste overwinning In 0 BBY behaalde de Rebel Alliance zijn eerste echte overwinning in een groot gevecht op het Galactic Empire. Dit was het teken om te spreken van een Galactic Civil War. Tijdens het gevecht kwamen de plannen van de Death Star I in handen van de Rebellen. Via Toprawa bereikten deze plannen uiteindelijk Princess Leia van Alderaan die van de bouw van de Death Star I op de hoogte was. Door de dood van Lord Tion zou Alderaan nog meer beschuldigd worden van verraad en samenwerking met de Rebel Alliance. Vernietiging van Alderaan Om de absolute kracht van de Death Star I te tonen vernietigde Wilhuff Tarkin Alderaan als symbool van de Galactic Republic en als aanhanger en broeihaard van de nieuwe Rebel Alliance. Met de Death Star I waande het Empire zich onoverwinnelijk want de Imperial Senate was eveneens volledig afgeschaft. De vernietiging van Alderaan deed echter vele volkeren hun ogen openen. Zij zagen in dat weerstand bieden of geen weerstand bieden eigenlijk hetzelfde resultaat opleverde. De totale overheersing van het Galactic Empire dreigde over hen neer te dalen. Battle of Yavin thumb|250px|Heroes of Yavin Uiteindelijk geraakten de plannen van de Death Star I op Yavin 4 waar de Rebel Alliance een nieuw hoofdkwartier had gebouwd onder leiding van Jan Dodonna. In de Battle of Yavin werd de Death Star I vernietigd en brak een nieuw tijdperk aan voor het universum. De Rebel Alliance behaalde een onverhoopte zege en was nu een organisatie waarmee het Empire rekening zou moeten houden. De Heroes of Yavin werden berucht en beroemd en de drijvende krachten achter de Rebel Alliance. Luke Skywalker was de nieuwe hoop van de Rebel Alliance. Species als de Mon Calamari zegden officieel hun steun toe aan de Alliance die steevast bleef groeien. De vernietiging van Alderaan werd als propaganda gebruikt om de wreedheid van het Empire aan te tonen. Terwijl Mon Mothma steeds van planeet naar planeet reisde om zo uit de handen van het Empire te blijven, moest de Alliance de basis op Yavin 4 verlaten door een blokkade van het Galactic Empire. Battle of Hoth thumb|250px|left|Battle of Hoth Na de overwinning op Yavin braken moeilijke tijden aan voor de Rebel Alliance. Het Galactic Empire nam de Alliance nu ernstig en Darth Vader had een speciale Death Squadron verzameld met de Executor om de Rebellen op te jagen. Met de hulp van de Mon Calamari kon de Alliance hun basis op Yavin 4 verlaten. Tijdelijk verbleven ze op Thila alvorens Luke Skywalker op Hoth een geschikte ijsbasis had gevonden. Op Hoth bouwde de Alliance onder leiding van Carlist Rieekan de Echo Base uit maar toen deze net operationeel was, ontdekte het Galactic Empire de basis. Een grondaanval leverde een overwinning op voor het Empire. Hoewel talloze Echo Base Troopers sneuvelden in de Battle of Hoth, konden alle leiders van de Alliance ontsnappen. De nederlaag zorgde er echter wel voor dat de Alliance moest herstellen van dit verlies alvorens het terug op volle kracht kon komen. De Alliance hergroepeerde nabij een rendezvous punt en na de nederlaag op Hoth werden voorlopig grote aanvallen op het Empire gestaakt. Een grote basis zoals op Yavin 4 of Hoth werd niet meer gemaakt, al verbleef een groot deel van de Alliance wel nog op Arbra. Battle of Endor Dankzij de steun van de Bothans was de Alliance te weten gekomen dat het Empire een nieuwe Death Star II bouwde nabij Endor en dat Palpatine zelf de bouw zou superviseren. De vloot van het Empire was immers verspreid in het universum om de Rebellen op te sporen en leek een beslissende aanval in de maak. Deze werd gepland nabij Sullust toen de Sullustans openlijk de Alliance steunden. In de alles beslissende Battle of Endor moest een Endor Strike Team simultaan met de vloot een missie volbrengen. De Battle of Endor begon desastreus want Palpatine had de Alliance in een valstrik gelokt. Zo was de Death Star II wél operationeel en was de vloot wél aanwezig nabij Endor. Met hulp van de Heroes of Yavin en de Ewoks op Endor werd het tij echter gekeerd. Anakin Skywalker doodde Palpatine en keerde terug naar de Light Side of the Force. Vervolgens vernietigden Lando Calrissian, Nien Nunb en Wedge Antilles de Death Star II. thumb|250px|Op Coruscant viert men ook feest Op Endor werd samen de overwinning gevierd met de Ewoks. Het nieuws van Palpatine's dood verspreidde zich al snel naar andere planeten zoals Bespin, Naboo, Tatooine en zelfs Coruscant waar vooral niet-mensen deze overwinning vierden. Bestuurlijke Organisatie Civiele Structuur Als overkoepelende organisatie is de Rebel Alliance uiteraard niet alleen militair actief maar ook op burgerlijk vlak. Dit bestuur regelt zaken als transport, belastingen, diplomatieke relaties en leveringen. Aan het hoofd van de Alliance stond de Chief of State, Mon Mothma. Zij werd bijgestaan door een Advisory Council. Het Rebel Alliance Cabinet bestond uit zes ministers die elk de leiding hadden over een aspect binnen de Alliance zijnde: financiën, educatie, Staat, industrie, oorlog en leveringen. Allied Commands waren individuele celorganisaties die een behoorlijke zelfstandigheid hadden om te besturen. Deze structuren waren eigenlijk mini-versies van de grote Alliane structuur met een Chief Executive die door een Allied Cabinet werd bijgestaan. Militaire Structuur thumb|250px|Mon Mothma & Crix Madine in Home One De militaire structuur werd in samenspraak met Bail Organa en Mon Mothma bepaald tijdens de Cantham House Meetings. Alliance High Command werd geleid door een Commander in Chief, ook Mon Mothma, die werd bijgestaan door een Chief of Staff. Deze leidde een team van zeven Supreme Allied Commanders. Deze zeven leiders waren elk verantwoordelijk voor een specifieke tak in de militaire structuur van de Alliance. Fleet Command De Fleet Command vertegenwoordigde uiteraard de vloot van de Rebel Alliance in het Allied Command. Meestal was de Admiral of the Fleet ook de Supreme Allied Commander van deze sectie. Ordnance & Supply Deze fractie was verantwoordelijk voor het nodige materiaal, proviand en wapens die door de andere fracties werd aangevraagd. Meestal concentreerden zij zich echter op de dingen die moeilijker te bemachtigen waren zoals starfighters en brandstof. Starfighter Command Omdat de starfighters in de tactieken van de Rebel Alliance zo'n speciale rol speelden, werden ze in een afzonderlijke structuur ondergebracht Alliance Intelligence Ook de Rebel Alliance beschikte over een geheime inlichtingendienst. Een Chief of Intelligence stond aan het hoofd van deze sectie. Hij of zij moest drie grote takken besturen: Intentions, Operations en Counterintelligence. Deze Chief of Intelligence moest er onder andere voor zorgen dat alle belangrijke informatie terechtkwam bij de andere Supreme Allied Commanders. Support Services Deze tak behandelde en controleerde alle transporten van de Rebel Alliance. Deze tak was misschien het minst glamoureus maar wel een hele belangrijke die alle andere takken moest bijstaan waar nodig. Special Forces thumb|250px|Echo Base Troopers De Alliance Special Forces waren eigenlijk de troepen van de Allied Forces en een beetje de elite soldaten van de Rebel Alliance. Sector Command Sector Command overzag de talloze Alliance Sector Forces en coördineerde waar mogelijk hun acties. Omdat er zoveel van deze Forces waren, probeerde Sector Command vooral richtlijnen te geven in plaats van drastisch in te grijpen in de plannen van de lokale Sector Forces. Militaire organisatie Alliance Fleet De Alliance Fleet was één van de hoekstenen van de Rebel Alliance, al was de Alliance altijd zeer voorzichtig in het uitkiezen van de missies. Zo mocht de vloot nooit in grootschalige gevechten strijden tegen het Empire. Toen dat voor de eerste keer gebeurde tijdens de Battle of Endor verloor het Empire dit gevecht. Rebel Fleet Troopers werden door Alliance Command toegewezen aan schepen die hun bescherming konden gebruiken. Schepen die mogelijk het doelwit werden van controles van het Galactic Empire kregen meestal bescherming. Deze soldaten waren dan ook getraind om te vechten in nauwe ruimtes van ruimteschepen. De moed van de Fleet Troopers stond bekend binnen de Rebel Alliance omdat ze meestal tegen een overmacht moesten vechten aan Imperial troopers. Rebel Fleet Troopers opereerden geregeld in duo’s waarbij een rechtstaande trooper dekking bood aan zijn knielende partner. Sommige Fleet Troopers werden ook gebruikt voor andere taken zoals bewaking en veiligheid. Zie Alliance Fleet Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Deleted Scene *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Droids Bron *Rebel Alliance Campaign Guide *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook category:Rebel Alliance Categorie:Overheden